Cobra
Cobra Cobra is a rash, yet compassion mutant that has experienced both sides of the fight for Mutant acceptance. She's usually quiet unless provoked and prefers to work alone rather than in groups. When she does work in groups, she often wanders off on her own. Cobra displays reptilian mutations and powers closely resembling snakes. From being able to spit highly toxic venoms that she can alter to her will, to occasionally shedding her skin, even so much as heat vision. Her natural sight behind heat vision, she has a problem with seeing most details without a special pair of glasses that allows her to see in a more normal vision. Alternatively, she also has contacts that do this, however her glasses, having changed throughout the years, are now currently a miniture computer and communication device as well as just special lenses to let her see more normal. Her contact are just lenses that she can change the view of by simply blinking, switching between her normal thermal vision, and a more normal vision. Cobra's often rumored to be gay, judging by her appreance to always wear boyish outfits to right out wearing men's fashion boldly. While the rumor is true, she's also attracted to men, having once slept with a young Tony Stark twenty years ago which resulted in their son, Artie. She's pro-mutant peace and fights for mutant acceptance and rights. However, she does occasionally work as an assassin and kill those who wish to do innocent mutants harm. Because of her unfortunate mutation of her vocal cords, she is unable to idly speak with a normal voice. She is often seen using sign language to communicate in public around humans to hide the noticable, and as some say, scarey, hissing reptilian voice that she naturally has. She also tends to keep her mouth shut around humans just for the fact that she has two, two inch fangs on the top of her mouth that fold back against the roof of her mouth unless she extends them forward to bite something, and a forked tongue that are noticable when she speaks. Although her voice is naturally raspy and hissy, she can force a normal voice, similar to how anyone with normal vocal cords can speak with a hiss, only Cobra forces an actual voice. She doesn't do this often unless she has to, but her forced voice is known to be a medium to low toned femine voice that she can manipulate to an extent. Cobra has been around the world on different missions from both Magneto and the X-Men, and as such, has learned many languages and cultures. She's known to learn things fast, being able to easily speak a new language in a couple months time. Her longest mission lasted a couple years, in North Korea. During her mission, she often traveled back and forth between North and South Korea. She was spotted in South Korea by a talent agent for her style, being offered an audition to be part of a Korean pop group. At first, Cobra couldn't be bothered with it, but later accepted the offer and was hired as being part of a new girl-band. She left the group after her original mission was completed and headed back to America, leaving behind her short-lived fame and keeping it a secret. Currently, Cobra works for both Magneto and the X-Men, taking a neutral stand on the Humans. She's caught in the middle for how Mutants should rise to acceptance and is well know in the mutant community for fallowing her own rules and doing what she wants and believes is right. While she's not a ruthless as Megneto, she's not as forgiving as the X-Men. She often leaves humans alone unless they become a problem, when she then takes matters into her own hands, often disposing of the human responsible. While she kills humans who attack first, she's also been known to attack mutants who go after innocent or defenseless humans. Cobra is a believer in the old saying, "An eye for an eye." Cobra has also started her own mutant only bar and club underground in New York City, called Venom, offering a place for mutants to go to be themselves and not have to worry about being exposed to the MRD. Early Life (1960-1985) Cobra was born a chinese-american to a normal human couple in 1960. She was one of a set of twins, the older of the two. Her twin brother is Kato. Her parents grew concerned for her when they found out that she hadn't learned to read or dictate items and colors, and hadn't grown any teeth for the first 9 years of her life except for her two canines on her top row. When she was about 10, those two canine grew into long fangs that would fold up against the top of her mouth when her mouth was closed. Her parents noticed and became frightened, knowing she was mutant then. They tried to keep her a secret, but her tongue had also gone through a change, becoming forked, and she started having saliva that would burn herself. Scared more, her parents abandoned her. When she was about 17, her mutant abilities had grown in and she had been on her own for a number of years, and was later that year captured by Stryker and brought to Three Mile Island where she had experiments done on her for a few years before meeting Fang, and having known Victor threw the years she had been in captivity. She'd managed to escape during the island's meltdown and was taken to Professor Xavier's School For The Gifted. After spending a year there (1982), Cobra had been walking in a New York city park where two human men found her, figured out she was a mutant and tried to kill her by shooting her, almost succeeding, and bleeding out badly on the ground, Cobra summoned local snakes to come and scare off the humans, ending up in filling the area with snakes. Fang came at this time as well and rescued Cobra, having her taken to Magneto for medical attention. She healed after some time and being in a small coma. After waking up, Cobra had a changed mindset towards humans and began to hate them. This, and her powers earned her a spot in The Brotherhood at being one of the most dangerous mutants. Within the next few years, Cobra had bounced between The Brotherhood and the X-Men, this act making her opinions change about humans again, being exposed to both the negative and positive sides of them. This made her take a permanent neutral position on humans. Not long after, Cobra and Fang were given a mission by Magneto to go to California to take out an anti-mutant activists. arriving in California, They ran into the man they were after on the beach, Fang even finding him cute and somewhat flirting with him. When he went out into the water to surf, Fang realized he was the one they were ordered to kill. With Fang being hesitent, Cobra ended up doing it herself, going into the water and swimming underwater over to the guy and pulling him down under the water's surface, making the attack look like a shark attack before letting his lifeless body float up to the surface and her swim back to shore like it was nothing. During their stay in California, Cobra ran into her long lost brother, Kato. The two were weary of each other before realizing who they were. They took the opportunity to catch up and Cobra learned of Kato's own mutations. She invited him to come back to New York with her, but he declined, having had a job and their parents in California. Hurt, but understanding, Cobra told him where to reach her if he needed her, and if he was ever in New York to stop by. North Korean Mission (1988-1990) In 1988, magneto sent Cobra on a mission to North Korea to find out their views on mutants and the United States. Though their view on America was obviously negative and hateful, Erik had heard rumors of Asian countries accepting mutants. He wanted to find out if this was true, figuring since North Korea had alienated itself from the rest of the world, that it would be one of the countries accepting mutants, keeping it secret from the rest of world for protection. Cobra had joked with Erik when given the mission, making the comment that all of North Korea is mutants, alienating themselves from humans. Though both found the thought amusing, Erik wondered if it was actually true. When Cobra arrived in North Korea, she did her best to blend in. She found North Korea to be normal, however she quickly, within a few hours, found the country to be tolerant of mutants, seeing them walking down the major streets in broad daylight, not even bothering to hide their mutations. Cobra relaxed after seeing so many mutants roaming free, even letting her own mutations to be known as she spent her time in the country. Cobra found herself traveling back and forth between North and South Korea, where she noticed differences in their community. The first one she noticed was that South Korea, while tolerant of mutants, had more a strict take on it. Mutants were accepted if they were registered and had to be given approval to walk the streets. Mutants with powers that could harm people had to be given permits to be in public settings as they were thought to be living weapons. Mutants that just had a cosmetic mutation or harmless powers were free to roam if registered with the government. Because of Cobra's mutations, she had to register herself with the South Korean government to avoid being arrested or even executed for being a danger to the community. Once she was registered, she had been given permission to freely roam the country after the government found her to be disciplined enough to control herself and her powers, trusting her to not hurt anyone. Being in both Korean countries, she discovered various reasons for them having open minds towards mutants, and for North Korea to have a deep feeling of hate towards America and why they wished harm to Americans. Apparently they found Americans harmful to the world because of their fear of mutants. North Korea fearing that if America found out they openly accepted mutants, they would start another war with them, or even just launch an attack on their country. After sending this information back to Magneto, Cobra decided to stay longer to learn more about the customs. While staying longer helped her to better understand the country, she was also approached in South Korea by a talent agent looking for new talent for new music groups with the interest in pop music growing in the country currently being made famous by America. The talent agent told her that her style of dressing boyish made her stand out and hold interest and asked if she could sing. Upon hearing her natural voice, he started to take back his offer, finding it unsuitable for what he wanted. Cobra denied the offer anyway and continued on her way, only later to wonder how the country and surrounding countries would respond to famous mutants. She figured testing it out could prove helpful for her own curiousities, and to see just how far mutants really were accepted. Cobra visited the recording company the agent said he worked for and talked with the man again. When the man rejected her for her voice, Cobra forced a normal voice to the man of medium to low tone. The agent grew curious and had her continue the conversation they had with her forced voice, even asking her to sing. And while Cobra could in fact sing with her forced voice, she prefered rapping. Finding both her singing and rapping decent, the agent agreed to put her threw training to perfect her voice. After a few month of training, Cobra was placed into a girl-band and became an instant hit within the Korean community for her rebelious style of dressing down instead being made up like most women in entertainment. Being in the limelight, Cobra experienced various behaviors from people that managed to hear that she was a famous mutant. There was a lot of mixxed emotions coming from other asian countries, and even the few americans that had traveled to South Korea or Japan and heard of her. Figuring fame didn't really bring more acceptance, Cobra quit the group after a little more than a year (1990), returning to America, leaving her fame behind and failing to bring it up while being back in America, her friends and aquaintances going without knowing of the fact. Though, being back in America, Cobra ran into a young Tony Stark, about 20 at the time, who instantly recognized her from her fame in Asian countries. The encounter continued with both of them going to a bar and talking, Tony being accepting of mutants, and making sure no one noticed her mutations. Both of them ended up enjoying each other's company, Cobra even so much as developing feelings for Tony. Later that night, Tony asked if she would like to go to his house, it being out of the public eye. Cobra accepted the invitation, going with him back to his house where they continued to have a conversation before the both of them ended up having more heated discussions and actions. Cobra awoke the next morning in Tony's bed, finding him already out of bed. Finding him in the kitchen, she found out just how much of a tool he was when he told her to leave. Dumbfounded, Cobra asked what was wrong, only to have Tony kick her out. Angered, Cobra left and headed back to Magneto's base, meeting up with Fang again and keeping that night to herself for the time being. It was around this time that Cobra started her bar to give mutants a place to go and be themselves, just as she had experienced in Korea. After a few months, Cobra found herself to be gaining weight and feeling unusual. Being at Xavier's instute at the time, she asked Charles if he could find out if anything was wrong with her. Concerned, he agreed to help her and had Hank give her an examination, finding out from it that she was pregnant. Shocked and even scared, Cobra tried to contact Tony to tell him. Each time she managed to talk to him, he denied even knowing her. Being rejected in this way made her dispise Tony and stop trying to get through to him. After Artie was born, Cobra made another attempt to talk to Tony and let him into ther son's life. Only he still rejected her and his supposed son, leaving Cobra to raise Artie on her own with the help of the institute. Recent Life (1991-2011) While Cobra raised Artie, she also had jobs to do. Juggling her missions for The Brotherhood and working as a Professor in Xavier's Institute, she struggled to spend time with her son. Being as busy as she usually is, her schedules were full of various things and Magneto often sent her on random missions that would usually keep her away for a couples months at a time. After a few years of straining to spend time with Artie, she ended up telling Erik off, even so much as attacking him by spitting at him. A fight between the two broke out at The Brotherhood base. Though most of the mutants there thought the battle was one sided, with Magneto being the one thought to win hands down, Cobra proved herself tougher and more tactical than he or the other mutants ever thought. She easily dodged Erik's attacks with sending metal flying at her in speeds of ballistics. Her ability to sense movement giving her an advantage in being able to move out of the way at the last second. Her speed even helped her close the distance between them, and her acidic saliva melted throw the metals Magneto would use to attack her. The fight ended when Cobra spit at him, hitting him in the hand, melting some of his skin off and exposing his flesh underneath, when she spit again, this time spitting a venom at his injured hand, the venom coming in contact with his open flesh and getting into his blood stream where he quickly collapsed to the floor, unconscious. After defeating Erik, Cobra left the base and went to Xavier's institute, leaving Fang to take any missions Erik would otherwise have Cobra do. Cobra spent a few years at the Intitute raising Artie and continuing with her positions in the school, where she watched her son grow up to a young child and finding out that his vocal cords were also mutated, but had mutated so much that he wasn't able to speak at all, being a mute. Cobra had to teach Artie sign language in order for him to communicate. Eventually, Erik called Cobra back to join The Brotherhood again which she agreed to (1997). Back for working for Magneto again, Cobra noticed him being more distant with her and less pushy, having developed a recognition that she could actually do him harm if she was provoked. Erik sent her on various new missions, sometimes with Fang to take out MRD troops and other anti-mutant activists. Currently, Cobra is wanted in the US for multiple counts of man slaughter against humans and for being a dangerous mutant, she keeps a low profile while in public, often wearing hoodies, hats, and her vision lenses to try and hide her face. She's also hiding out from Sinister. What if...? RPs Cobra is also part of the "What if...?" RPs. Warning, the fallowing may contain spoilers! What If #1 :: Turned Into Animals In this spin off RP, Cobra finds a kitten in an MRD lab and takes it, bringing it back to The Institute, only to hear from Artie that the kitten was actually Fang, her having been turned into the kitten as a result of some new mutant control method. As time passes, Cobra and Artie notice that Fang grows in the feline state, becoming an adult cat in a few days. Later, she finds Remy had also been turned into an animal, a fox, after he went to check out the labs alone, returning to The Institute in his new fox form, where the MRD invade the school, leaving Cobra to defend the school without Remy's help, but with a new Fang that had grown into a full grown tiger. What If #2 :: Cobra's Death The title is self explanatory in this RP. Cobra ends up dying, being shot through the chest, the bullet hitting her heart. She hangs on long enough to kill the president of the FOH and take Fng home. Though once she's there, she passes away quietly. Magneto also dies that night at the hands of Sinister and the MRD. During the year after Cobra's and Magneto's passing, Fang has taken Magneto's position for The Brotherhood. Artie also seems to move on after some time, so much as even having his own child with Roxie. The worlds view of mutants ends up changing. With the main antaganist of mutant hate out of the way, the world starts to see the truth of mutants and starts accepting them into society all over the world. North Korea even comes out of its alienated state, opening up to the rest of the world, and with this, comes shocking news to the main group. Cobra's cover of being famous in Korea is blown as Korea releases old media to the world and shares their forms of entertainment, making K-pop a new favorite genre of the world, exposing mutants that have been made famous in Korea. After a year passes, friends and family of Cobra are still mourning her death. Azazel ends up going back in time, realising that her death had a greater impact than he thought. He briefly appears back at the scene that Cobra kills the president of the FOH and grabs her, disappearing with her and reappearing with her back in the current time in a mutant hospital where extensive medical care and a life risking procedure are taken place to save her life. She ends up surviving and wakes up in a hospital room in the current year, confused to how she got there, and why it's a year later than from what she remembered. Azazel esentially brings Cobra back from death. What If #3 :: Victor and Cobra having a kid This RP starts off with Cobra and Victor waking up together, naked, and smelling of beer and sex. Cobra ends up having a hangover while Victor is angry with Taylor, who is laughing at the both of them, having woken up to find them asleep together, knowing what happened. Cobra ends up becoming pregnant with Victor's child, angered, she starts abusing him whenever possible, often spitting at him for no reason. After having the child, Cobra tries to keep Victor away as much as she can, still having a hate for him, instead, she makes Fang the substitue parent. What If #4: Crazy Remy What if #5: Jason Priest is Ghost Rider What If #6: Vampiric Takeover When Fang comes back to the institute, Cobra is angry with her and ends up driving Fang away, only making Cobra chase her through the woods where they start fighting. Not long after, Cobra finds out about Damon and attacks him, but Fang ends up defending him. Artie shows up in the middle of it and knocks Cobra out, Fang leaving, and Artie and Cobra are left with Damon where he takes them into his house, Damon having a light conversation with the both of them. As it gets later, Cobra, Artie, Damon, and Fang go to a party in New York City. Damon ends up asking Cobra to dance, much to her, hidden, surprise. She takes him up on it on the condition that she doesn't "become his dinner after". During their mix of ballroom type dancing, Damon request an allience with Cobra because of her connections, hoping to attain a sort of "world peace". Cobra again agrees to help him, under the condition that vampires are kept under control with feeding. During the end of their dance, Cobra starts to displays some underlining emotion towards Damon as he gets closer to her. Calling her out on it in his own cocky way, Cobra only plays on it and responds with "You wouldn't be first," when asked if she was going to get him drunk and take advantage of him someday, then telling him to enjoy his dinner as she walked away from their dance with a grin. She appeared next to Fang and Remy after her dance with Damon, taking Remy's drink and almost instantly after taking her first sip of it, starts having drunk behaviors that only escalate as she gets Fang to dance with her. Though suddenly, Cobra has a clairvoyance episode of the party lighting on fire and everyone dying. She tells Fang, the vision having enough impact to sober her up a bit, and Fang gets her and Remy out of the area of the party. Shortly after, Cobra is looking in the direction of the party, hanging on to for stance support as the place starts exploding. Cobra Facts *Cobra has a variety of different habits, making her come across as intimidating or funny. When Cobra is angry, she'll let you know by making a deep, constant hiss that seems endless, being continous for however long she wants. *When the mood strikes her, she will often start dancing in a goofy fashion or sing in a careless manner. *If you manage to piss her off enough, she will start screaming out in a hiss in another language, usually in Mandarin or Spanish. *Cobra is cold blooded, If she becomes too cold, she can pass out (Hibernation) and stay unconscious until she's warmed up. Her Hiberation point is approximately 48*F, but becomes lethargic if her body temperature falls below 68*F. *Cobra often cracks jokes and insults others. *She doesn't like wearing make up, but does use cover-up. *Cobra will often give those she deeply cares for nick names. Ex. Fang = Kitten. *Secretly likes Ice cream, but hates that it makes her cold and often pass out for a few minutes. *Since she's immune to medical drugs, anesthesia doesn't have an effect on her, making any surgiers life-risking. If she does need surgery, her body needs to be forced into deep hibernation. *Cobra wears bullet proof vests most of the time ever since she was shot in the New York park in 1982. * Cobra's favorite movies are the Men In Black series. Her favorite music is Pop, Country, Rap, Dance, and Rock. She enjoys fighting games, and she likes watching Family Guy and American Dad, even Spongebob, and likes a few different animes and mangas. *She loves Coca-cola. *She'll do anything Artie asks. *Cobra secretly hopes to marry Fang someday. *Cobra finds handle bar mustaches cute. *Her birthday is February 19, 1960. *Enjoys dancing with random people in her bar. *Has once answered every question right while watching Who Wants To Be A Millionair, right up until the guy answered wrong and lost. She then proceed to hiss at the TV at how dumb he was. *Cobra chuckles when asked where she got all her money. **Cobra has a lot of money. **She wont tell them she got it from Korea. She lies, joking that she robs banks. *When asked how she learned to dance so well, she grins and tells them that she grew up with disco. *Cobra owns various snakes, keeping them in her office at The Institute, Her Bar, The Brotherhood Base, and her own house. *Cobra enjoys singing and dancing to Lady Gaga, LMFAO, Adam Lambert, Pink, Ke$ha, N'sync, The Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls, Michael Jackson, The Jacksons, and other popular/once popular american/english artists. She wont listen to Korean music around others, to keep them from finding out about her time in K-pop. *Cobra is the 6th oldest mutant in the RP, right after Charles, making her the oldest living former student at Xavier's school, and next in line to head the institute. *Cobra is the most biologically complex mutant. **Cobra's muscles are twice as dense as a normal human or mutant's, giving her enhanced strength and speed. She can bench 600lbs, punch 2000psi, and run 50mph. With her enhanced strength, she also has better control of her movements, being able to move with complete silence. **Because of her mutated vocal cords, her natural voice is very hoarse and reptilian. A hissing. **Cobra has two, two inch fangs. **Cobra has a green, forked tongue. When she flicks it, she picks up scents on her tongue, and when it returns inside her mouth, the tips of her tongue lay on scent receptors on the top of her mouth that tell her what she tastes in the air. This is her only method of scene of smell. **Cobra's eyes are covered in a thin layer of skin, leaving her with the ability of not having to blink. **Cobra's natural vision is thermal, seeing heat and varying temperatures. **Cobra lacks any sinus cavities. They're replaced with acid and venom glands and storage. **Cobra's heart beats slower than the average human and mutant's. Her's beats about 30bpm on average, and drops to 5-10bpm when hibernating. Because of this, she can go longer with less oxygen. She can easily go an hour without breathing. **Cobra's stomach contains a less acidic stomach acid than normal humans and mutants. This leaves food in her stomach longer, up to a week, making her not having to eat very often at all. Though she does need to eat fattier foods. **Cobra posesses extra sensative nerves that allow her to feel the smallest vibrations in the air, ground, or through other objects and substances, including water. These nerves are located through her entire body. *Cobra's one significant weakness is Wormwood. Quotes *100,000 sperm and you were the fastest? *Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else. *Assassins do it from behind. *''Logan and Victor'' Beer: It's not just for breakfast anymore. *Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes. *Borrow money from a pessimist, they don't expect it back. *Change is inevitable, except from a vending machine. *Could you drive any better if I shoved that cell phone up your ass? *Criminal Lawyer is a redundancy. *Do not walk behind me, for I may not lead. Do not walk ahead of me, for I may not follow. Do not walk beside me, either. Just leave me alone. *''Logan'' Don't drink and drive. You might hit a bump and spill your drink. *Don't piss me off! I'm running out of places to hide the bodies. * Duct tape is like the force, it has a light side and a dark side and it holds the universe together. *Energizer Bunny arrested and charged with battery. *Everyone has a photographic memory. Some don't have film. *while studying For every action there is an equal and opposite criticism. *Friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies. *Friends may come and go, but enemies tend to accumulate. *Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day. Teach him how to fish, and he will sit in a boat and drink beer all day. *Good judgment comes from bad experience and a lot of that comes from bad judgment. *He who laughs last thinks slowest. *How do you tell when you run out of invisible ink? *I couldn't repair your brakes, so I made your horn louder. *I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you. * I just got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory. * I'm not a complete idiot... some parts are missing! *If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried. *If ignorance is bliss, you must be orgasmic. *If you lend someone $20, and never see that person again; it was probably worth it. *It may be that your sole purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others. *It's lonely at the top, but you eat better. * Make it idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot. * My mind is like a steel trap, rusty and illegal in 37 states. *Never miss a good chance to shut up. * anti-mutant followers Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups. * Out of my mind. Back in five minutes. *''anti-mutant followers'' Pride is what we have. Vanity is what others have. *Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date! *''about her thermal vision Shin: a device for finding furniture when it's cold. * ''to an annoying kid ''The Bermuda Triangle got tired of warm weather. It moved to Finland. Now Santa Claus is missing. *The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. *The problem with the gene pool is that there is no lifeguard. * ''about her skin when shedding The severity of the itch is inversely proportional to the ability to reach it. *There are two theories to arguing with women. Neither one works. * Time is the best teacher; unfortunately it kills all of its students. *Timing has an awful lot to do with the outcome of a rain dance. *''on calendar'' Warning: Dates in calendar are closer than they appear. *We have enough youth, how about a fountain of smart? *What happens if you get scared half to death twice? *What's the speed of dark? *When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane and going the wrong way. *You can do more with a kind word and a gun than with just a kind word. *''police'' You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted then used against you. * don't know what I was going to say" Yes I do. I know that face. You want to help someone and it makes me sick... *Reptar could kick Godzilla's ass... laugh from Artie in response *''Tony'' I'm cold... winter sucks... who invented winter?... I wanna punch them in the face... luck fighting mother nature, then." *''head hurts."'' That's your brain trying to comprehend its own stupidity. *Great job, you finally figured out how to use a phone, now we're all going to jail. * Fang, both drunk Damn, when Wade is the only one thinking straight, then we're in trouble. *''"So who's going to jump down?" - Talking about jumping down a chimney'' Well... if we were talking about jumping off a roof, I'd do it... But this just seems foolish. *''about one day being old'' If I'm gonna be an old, lonely woman, I'm gonna need a thing, you know, a hook, like that guy on the subway who eats his own face. So I figure I'll be Crazy Lady with a Snake, ya know, Crazy Snake Lady. And I'll get more snakes, call them my babies, kids will walk past my place, they will run. "Run away from Crazy Snake Lady," they'll shout! * a MRD Officer Viewer discretion advised. him unconscious and spits in his face, dropping him to the floor *''accent'' Your ping is no match for my pong. *''like that time John rode a tree" - "What? How did John ride a tree? - a beer'' John climbed a tree... I spit on it and knocked it down... "..." * helping Tony get dressed up for a big event You disgust me. tightens his tie a bit too tight - You know, I've had a lot of women try to choke me, you'll have to do better than that." - cocks a brow and tightens it more so he chokes - "Better... (cough)" - [She grins and walks off.] * Fang, both younger Do you know how many girls have taken me to meet their parents? none?" Less. * That was a deceitful, underhanded attack... Good work! * If you can laugh at your own mistakes, then you have created comedy. ...If you can't laugh at your own mistakes, but others can, then you are comedy. *''I didn't catch your name."'' I didn't throw it. *''poker with Remy, Fang, Logan, and Victor. Fang deals, Remy and Cobra end up going back and forth with bets, both betting all their money on their hands. Hands get shown, Cobra wins all of Remy's money. "You're a cheating crook!" - and takes the money.'' Sticks and stones may break my bones, but I got all your money!~ * You know those movies, with the asians that are really good at fighting? I'm the best fucking one. *I haven't eaten anything since... that last time I ate food. * Really? You're really going there? Because if you go there, I will go there. And you do not want to be there when I get there, because when I get there, I will be so there that you will wish that you had stayed right here. *''later after Cobra gave Fang a baggie of mixed cheeses rings answers'' Hello? - on other end "Is... Phil there..?" - raises a brow Who? - getting mad "Phil! Some guy you kissed! I found his number in your cheese!" ''- ''sighs Chelsea, Phil's the guy who delivers the sausage. - [Awkward silence on Fang's end, "... YOU TRAMP!"] ''- ''rolls her eyes No, idiot, he brings food to the bar. He's our sausage guy. - silence on Fang's end, "YOU TRAMP!!!" - [After Cobra hangs up] Damn, how'd she know?... *''bar's restaurant phone rings, she checks the caller ID and sees it's Fang, she picks it up and forces an actual voice with an italian accent'' Miss Sexy's Pizza, our special today is sexeroni.'' [Awkward silence from Fang's end,'' "What's sexeroni?..."] '' ''grins into the phone Well, it's like pepperoni, only sexy. *''reading a sign at an indoor stadium that reads; No alcohol, bottles, cans, fireworks, coolers, weapons or horns to Fang'' Man, I can't go in there, I have all that stuff. *''didn't get sober and sane, did you?..."'' Oh, hell no, just smarter. grins Category:Characters